


Blueberries

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe I missed you a little bit." Some post-dinner Senraq fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries

"Hmmm," Tonraq laughed in surprise when Senna came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Missed me, did you?"

Senna laid her cheek against his back, breathing in his clean scent. "Don't be ridiculous. I just haven't hugged you lately, that's all. And you cooked dinner, and I wanted to say thank-you. Besides, you were only gone for a week on that hunting trip. "

"So you didn't miss me at all?" Tonraq asked wryly, eyes shining with amusement as he continued to put the dishes away.

"Maybe I missed you a little bit."

Tonraq turned around, grinning down at Senna. "You did miss me then."

Senna's mouth thinned into a line as she pressed her lips together.

"Ships have been sinking, and hunting troupes have been going missing a lot lately. I was worried."

Tonraq's grin faded.

"Hey," he said, bringing her close, "Hey! Listen to me! I'm right here. Don't worry, I'm here, safe and sound. Nothing happened to me. No nicks, no bruises, not even a scratch. See?"

Senna nodded stiffly, not meeting his eyes.

"I was too busy hunting for food to get into any trouble," Tonraq joked, trying to lift Senna's spirits.

"You'll always find some way to get in to trouble," Senna muttered, her mood lifting.

Tonraq grinned again, "You know me too well."

He craned his neck to kiss the top of her head.

Tonraq pulled an oven mitt out of a drawer, "Go sit back down. I made desert too. I passed through the market today and they had blueberries."

Senna's eyes widened; she loved blueberries. "But they're so expensive! Why-"

Tonraq nudged his wife back towards the table, lightly smacking her on the rear with the mitt. "I knew the vendor. He gave me a discount 'coz he knows you love them." He shrugged, turning back to the oven.

"So I got them, and made blueberry pie." He carefully pulled the steaming pie out of the oven, and presented it with a flourish, setting it carefully onto the table.

"It looks delicious!"

Senna grinned up at her husband, her worry not totally alleviated, but mostly lifted.

"Thank you," she murmured, rising.

She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching on the tips of her toes to lightly brush her lips over his.

"It's wonderful," she whispered.

"You're wonderful," Tonraq replied, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Now we should probably dig in," he said, casting a meaningful look at the pie. "That took forever to make, and I'd at least like to try it before it gets cold."

"Mmmm" Senna agreed, "It smells so good, if we don't eat it soon some of the neighbors'll be over and asking for some."

Tonraq's eyes widened. "You know, that might actually happen."

Quickly, he cut her a slice and placed it on her plate, and did the same for his.

"Dig in."

"With pleasure."


End file.
